EL PRINCIPE Y EL VAMPIRO
by Mizuki-Chan00
Summary: MIKAELA UN VAMPIRO RECIEN TRANFORMADO, SE AH ENAMORADO DE YUICHIRO UN JOVEN PRINCIPE QUE CONOCIO POR ACCIDENTE EN UN FESTIVAL (MIKA X YUU) AL QQUIERE CONFESARLE SUS SENTIMIENTOS PERO NO SABE COMO RREACCIONARA AL HECHO DE QUE ES VAMPIRO ¿LO ACEPTARA DESPUES DE ESO? GUERRAS SE DESATAN, MUERTES DE SERES QUERIDOS, UN TERRIBLE SECRETO NO REVELADO QUE PODRIA CAMBIAR LA VIDA DE TODOS.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1- EL FESTIVAL DE LAS ROSAS.

Mikaela yacia tirado boca arriba en una de las ocscuras y frias calles desangrandose lentamente, unos tipos lo habian apuñalado varias veces en el cuerpo, no recordaba exactamente como habian sucedido las cosas, solo la horrible sensacion de las armas punzo cortante entrendo y saliendo de su cuerpo, solo seis meses en aquel pueblo y ya habia sufrido un ataque del cual dudaba lograria salir vivo, cada vez le costaba mas trabajo respirar, a medida que pasaba el tiempo su pulso bajaba mas y mas, sentia que su vida habia llegado a la recta final, no habia nadie alrededor, pedir ayuda seria inutil, de rrepente una joven pelirrosa, de baja estatura y ojos color sangre acompañada de de un chico albino de pelo gris y el mismo tono de ojos aparecieron frente al joven moribundo. La chica traia puesto un vestido corto negro, entallado ded la cintura y unas botas del mismo color que le lleganban un poco arriba de la cintura, en cambio el albino, llevaba una chamarra color beige y zapatos del mismo color y un pantalon gris.

la chica se puso en cunclillas y extendio el brazo para acariciar aquel rostro palido manchado por su propia sangre

-Tranquilo todo estara bien-dijo suavemente la pelirrosa-yo te ayudare. Concluyo.

-¿Eestas segura que quieres ayudarlo? es decir solo miralo se nota que su alma se encuentra mas del otro lado que de este-afirmo el albino-tal vez seria mejor dejarlo morir.

-No creo que su vida deba terminar de esta manera-refuto la chica-todavia es un niño.

La mirada del chico se apagaba pero no podia dejar de observar a aquella chica que seguia acariciando su rostro sin vida, sentia como su alma se desprendia poco a poco de su cuerpo, la chica no demoro mas y se inclino hacia el muchacho- tu sufrimiento acaba ahora. Le susurro al oido y en seguido hundio los colmillos en el suave y palido cuello del rubio.

DOS AÑOS DESPUES.

Krul, mikaela y ferid se acabaron de mudar a su nueva residencia aunque "nueva" no describi excactamente aquel lugar, era una enorme mansion que se protegia del frio con gruesos tejados y vidrios en forma de rombos en las ventanas, las paredes eran de piedra rugosa y un extenso invernadero en el ala oeste, todo construido en hierro blanco y cristal, casi podria decrise que parecia un castillo, aunque era una casa vieja que se encontraba abandonada al otro lado del bosque pero, aun despues de eso seguia en perfectas condiciones, la magnitud de aquella mansion varada parecia de otro mundo, frondosas enrredaderas cubrian mas de la mitad de la inmensa estructura, llegando hasta las ventanas superiores.

-y ¿Que opinas? Pregunto la pelirrosada.

-Si que es bonito. Respondio Mika algo sorprendido y alucinado, definitivamente lucia mejor en las fotografias.

La chica dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Bien nueva vida nuevo comienzo desde cero. Dijo dando marcha hacia la casa, mika la seguia.

Mika se detubo por un momento y miro a lo alto de la fachada como si busacara a alguien y, de rrepente una expresion de tristeza se formo en su rostro.

Krul se volvio hacia al chico con mirada melancolica.

\- Dime ¿En que piensas?

-Ah no en nada. Respondio mika bajando la mirada.

La pelirrosa volvio a suspirar.

-Porque no das una vuelta y despejas tu mente ferid y yo nos encargaremos de esto. Sugirio mientras posaba su brazo sobre el hombro de mika quien la miro directo a los ojos.

No creia que fuera lo mas correcto pero tal vez si lo mejor, asintio con la cabeza y se encamino en dirreccion al bosque "nueva vida" "comenzar desde cero" ¿Cuantas veces habia escuchado eso ya? ya habia perdido la cuenta siempre era lo mismo, no le gustaba acostrumbarsea un solo ambiente ya que tarde o temprano salian de alli para ir a refugiarse a otro lugar y este caso no seria la esepscion se detuvo por unos segundos y penso mientras miraba al cielo ¿llegara el dia en que ya no tengamos que huir? pero luego le llego a la mente los acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado

-No ¡por supuesto que no!- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza - como si eso fuera a ser posible. Dijo para si mismo y siguio caminando entre los matorrales, esa era su realidad desde que krul lo habia convertido en vampiro hace dos años, sabia que le debia mucho por haberle salvado la vida, si es que a eso se le podia llamar vida, pues cuando recien empezo tuvo muchas dificultades para abstenerse a sus deseos de beber sangre, solo con mucho tiempo de confinamiento pudo acostumbrar a su cuerpo a sobrevivir sin la necesidad de probar aquel liquido rojo que corria por las venas de los humanos, podia comer cualquier alimento, nada habia cambiado en ese aspecto solo que el sabor de la comida era muy suave casi imperceptible pero podia vivir con eso. Solo era cuestion de tiempo para que abandonaran aquel lugar para ir a refugiarse a otro, siempre habia sido asi, incluso antes de que el se integrara a las extraña familia, era algo que no se podia evitar, almenos que quisieran morir, la gente siempre habia considerado a los vampiros como mounstros con sed de sangre, que les encantaba aniquilar humanos por diversion, aunque eso no era verdad.

El viento fresco le arremolinaba el pelo sobre la cara, levanto la mano para protegerse del intenso sol que se asomaba entre los arboles. Sin darse cuenta habia llegado a un pueblo que parecia estar celebrendo algo, se le hacia sorpredente, se sumergio tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percato del tiempo que le llevo atravesar aquel frondoso bosque, ¿que se estaria celebrando? Al ver como las calles y las mujeres estaban decoradas con flores de distinta variedad supuso que se estaba celebrando la llegada de la primavera, siguio caminando entre las calles repletas de gente, se detuvo un momento para descansar.

cuando escucho a un par de chicas platicar sobre algo relacionado con un bals para despedir el invierno.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar al atardecer!- Dijo una de ellas emocionada- escuche decir que hoy se hara oficial el compromiso entre el principe y la princesa decendiente de los hiragi.

-¿en serio? yo no lo habia escuchado. Respondio la otra.

\- ¡siii!-volvio a decir la primera-Aunque es una pena solo una vez al año podemos ver a principe y ahora nos salen con que se va a casar. concluyo algo desanimada.

-pues si pero tampoco es como si pudieramos hacer algo somos unas simples plebellas, pero aun asi es una fortuna que podamos verlo una vez cada año a nunca. respondio la otra.

Despues de recuperar el aliento, mika se dispuso a continuar su camino dejando atras a aquellas chicas que se quejaban sobre el compromiso aun no anunciado del principe, miro facinado a su alrededor, nunca habia visto tantas flores de distinta variedad juntas desde rosas hasta lirios colgando de las paredes, solo prestaba atencion a esto y a nada mas,ni siquiera a la gente que bailaba y reia por todas partes.

-¡CUIDADO!

Escucho una voz que venia de algun lado pero no distinguia de cual. Antes de lograr rreaccionar ya le habia caido encima un chico azabache de ojos verdes, dejando a mikaela casi noqueado ante el impacto, ambos cayeron al piso, el chico pelinegro en cima del rubio de ojos azules.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

-¿Sabes? esto seria mas censillo si mikakun nos ayudara. Dijo ferid exhausto de mover un polvoriento librero de lugar.

\- no lo molestes, es duro para el estar cambiando de ambiente constantemente eso sin mencionar su reciente tranformacion. Respondio krul en defensa de mikaela mientras le hacia señas con la mano al albino de moverlo mas a la izquierda.

\- Lo concientes demasiado-dijo ferid en tono burlon-¿Que haras cuando se enamore y suceda lo inevitable? no podras protegerlo por siempre ¿alguna vez lo has pensado?. Argumento.

krul era consiente de que llegaria alguien que cambiara la forma de ver la vida para mikaela, era algo que tendria que pasar tarde o temprano ya no era un niño pero con aquello pasaria lo que siempre habia temido, mika... eso ni pensarlo Nego con la cabeza no se atreveria...

volvio a negar.

-Tonterias-refuto la rosada- se que tarde o temprano mika se enamorara de alguien-admitio-pero estoy segura de que sera capaz de controlarse. termino dirigiendo una mirada fria hacia el albino.-No sera como tu. Aumento.

-Perdona mi siceridad- dijo ferid- pero debes aceptar que es una posibilidad. concluyo.

-sabes que creo que me gustaba mas en el lugar que estaba. argumento la pelirrosa señalando con su dedo indice las escaleras dandole a entender al albino que volviera a bajar aquel librero en forma de venganza por molestar, este obedecio con un suspiro jalando de nuevo el librero.

VOLVIENDO CON MIKA.

-Lo siento mucho ¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto el chico de ojos verdes incorporandose rapidamente, extendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Si, eso creo. respondio Mika pasando su mano detras de su cabeza buscando algun rastro de sangre por el golpe que se dio hace unos segundos contra el suelo.

-Que bueno, me alegro.- dijo el muchacho pelinegro ayudandolo a ponerse de pie, en ese instante, sus miradas se encontraron, poniendo las mejillas de mikaela de un tono carmesi

de rrepente se escucho otra voz a lo lejos.

-¡Oye! grito un tipo musculoso dirigiendose hacia los dos muchachos.

-¡WHAAA!. -grito el pelinegro-¡Corree! Concluyo tomando de la mano al rubio llevandoselo literalmente a rastras entre las calles.

Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo, se que es algo extenso prometo que el segundo no sera tanto, espero que les guste, si creen que le falto algo o tienen sugerencias sobre como debe continuar con gusto los escuchare. Espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo.

hasta la proxima.


	2. capitulo 2

Hola antes que nada queria pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado hace como un mes, me siento culpable u.u, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir ya que me mude y todo el proceso fue muy agotador, pero ya no volvera a pasar prometido n.n bien ya estoy hablando demasiado, sin mas que decir mas que una sincera disculpa les dejo la continuación de la historia espero y la disfruten n.n

El rubio y el azabache corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitieron, hasta que se adentraron en un callejón con poca luz.

-uff, lo logramos. Dijo el chico de ojos verdes,

intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Eso parece-respondió mikaela-¿me podrías devolver mi mano? Dijo mirando su brazo aun sujeto por el azabache.

-ah sí, perdona-soltó rápido la muñeca del chico-lamento lo de hace un rato ¿te lastimaste? Dijo con un tono arrepentido mientras se encogía de hombros.

Mikaela volvió a pasar la mano por su nuca donde se había golpeado.

\- Tranquilo-expreso-solo fue un pequeño golpe pero... Me paree que ese tipo te conocía.

El oji-esmeralda bajo la mirada.

-Bueno... Algo así, la cosa es...-se volvió a detener-digamos que fue algo sin importancia. Concluyo rascándose la nuca con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya veo-dijo el vampiro arqueando una ceja-Bien pues sea lo que haya sido, me perece que nos perdió entre la gente. Dudo que te lo vuelvas a encontrar, al menos por hoy. Dijo asomando la mirada fuera del callejón.

-si, supongo...Oh no, no, no, no, -dijo alarmado mientras buscaba por el suelo.

-¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto el rubio siguiendo con la mirada al chico, que parecía que le iba a dar algo.

-m- mi boina... Mi boina que traía puesta... No esta. Respondió horrorizado.

-supongo que se te cayo mientras corríamos, pero tranquilo el sol no esta muy intenso, así que dudo que tu piel se dañe. Argumento con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ese no es el problema!-¿que haré? ¿que haré? Se preguntaba a sí mismo mal diciendo para sus adentros.

-¿tan importante es esa boina para ti? Pregunto desconcertado.

-Que? ¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió molesto-maldición Giren va a matarme, no puedo dejar que la gente me vea. Volvió a decirse provocando aun mas intriga en el mayor que se encontraba a su lado.

Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, y por su expresión este dedujo que se le había ocurrido algo.

-prestadme tu capa. Dijo el azabache señalando la capa blanca que traía mikaela. Este solo lo miro sin entender.

-Disculpa? Porque tendría que hacerlo?

-Por favor tu eres el único que puede ayudarme en estos momentos no puedo salir de aquí sin no estar cubierto. Argumento el chico con ojos de perro a medio morir a lo cual mikaela no pudo negar que era un gesto muy tierno ¿espera que?

-De acuerdo te prestare mi capa - dijo algo molesto ya que era su favorita pues esa capa se la había regalado krul- solo si me dices porque ese tipo te estaba amedrentando.

La sonrisa que se había formado en el chico, se borro de inmediato ante la pregunta que le hizo el rubii ¿eso que rayos le importaba?

-Ya te dije que fue algo sin importancia. Volvió a decir, bajando la mirada, esto estaba muy lejos de satisfacer al vampiro

-Bien entonces supongo que tampoco es de importancia prestarte mi capa. Dijo volviendo a abrochar esta.

-No, no, no, esta bien -respondió cediendo el azabache- lo que paso fue...

Flashback...

Un chico azabache de ojos color esmeralda vistiendo nada mas que unos pantaloncillos cortos que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, una playera blanca y encima un chaleco de cuero, se encontraba paseando entre las hermosas calles del pueblo decoradas de diferentes tipos de flores, todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta que vio a un par de niños harapientos acurrucados en una esquina pidiendo limosna, al juzgar por su aspecto podía asegurar que no habían comido en días, de repente algo llamo su atención, otro niño que se veía en las mismas condiciones, se encontraba escondido detrás de uno de los puestos de fruta, procurando que nadie lo descubriera, paso su manita lo mas despacio que pudo, jalando lentamente unas cuantas manzanas que se encontraban en la orilla arrojándocelas a sus compañeros, cuando se escucho un grito del que parecía ser dueño del puesto.

-¡oye tu! ¿acaso estas intentando robarme chiquillo imprudente? -Dijo molesto el tipo, levantando por el cuello de las ropas del pobre niño- te enseñare a respetar las cosas de la gente. Sentencio levantando su puño, dispuesto de golpear al pequeño, quien ya se cubría con sus manitas la cara esperando el golpe.

-¡que es lo que te pasa!- Grito el azabache poniéndose de frente al tipo- es solo un niño ¿que acaso no vez que tiene hambre?-argumento sacando del agarre al niño de aquel tipo.

-y tu quien eres mocoso.- Exigió saber el hombre llamando la atención de la demás gente-oh ya veo eres otro mendigo como esos chiquillos, solo otra sabandija insignificante.

Esto enfureció al azabache, quien en seguido le planto una fuerte patada en la cara de el tipo, logrando sacar un hilo de sangre de su boca.

-ahora si estas muerto niño. Exclamo el hombre musculoso acercándose al chico, que salió disparado entre la gente.

Fin flashback...

-y eso fue lo que pasó. Concluyo con su largo relato el chico, bajando nuevamente la mirada, para luego sentir como una tela suave le cubría su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que era la capa del chico que había derribado. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía ante el roce de sus manos, en su cuello al abrochar la capa.

-Estoy de acuerdo que hayas defendido a aquellos niños, pero creo que te extralimitaste al golpear a aquel hombre. Dijo separándose del azabache, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿que acaso no te dije como los llamo? Se lo merecía. Se defendió.

Cuando una suave ventisca alboroto un poco el cabello y la ropa de ambos, pero también en el aire, mikaela fue capaz de percibir un dulce aroma poco familiar, pero que le hacia crecer un pequeño deseo dentro de el ¿acaso seria sangre? Se cubrió rápidamente la boca ante aquel cautivante aroma, que podía asegurar provenía del oji-esmeralda.

-bien, espero que te vaya mejor con tu problema, ahora debo irme. Dijo el rubio intentando alejarse de aquel sutil olor. Pero para su desgracia, sintió como una fuerte descarga que recorría su cuerpo, se volvió para encontrase con aquel chico sujetando con fuerza su brazo.

-por favor no te vallas. Pidió el azabache, logrando producir un leve rubor en las mejillas de mikaela.

-Necesito pedirte otro favor-pidió ocultando su cara bajo la capa-lo que pasa es que... Se me dificulta andar por las calles ya que no salgo mucho y quería pedirte que me ayudes a regresar a casa. concluyo levantando esta vez su mirada dejando a la vista unas suplicantes esmeraldas.

Mikaela solo se quedo mirando aquellos hermosos ojos que parecían cautivarlo de alguna manera. Al ver que el chico no lo soltaría a menos que lo ayudara, termino cediendo a sus suplicas.

-De acuerdo. Dijo el rubio algo cansado.

Y así ambos chicos, salieron por las calles repletas de gente que bailaba y cantaba alegre. El camino hubiera sido mas rápido de llevar, de no ser porque el chico azabache se detenía a probar y observar todo tipo de cosas que se topaban en su camino, le sorprendía lo que aquel chico delgado le cupiera tanto en su estómago, iba pasando el tiempo y aun no llegaban a la casa del chico y en todo el camino iban platicando de trivialidades, haciendo que por primera vez mikaela lograra sentirse a gusto con alguien que no fuera krul, lo cual nunca había pensado que llegaría a pasar.

La tarde caía poco a poco, cuando el chico desconocido le había dicho a mikaela que habían llegado a su destino, el cual no estaba muy seguro ya que se encontraban frente a una inmensa y altísima pared de piedra. Pero este le aseguro que estaban en el lugar correcto.

-A propósito, a todo lo que paso ya no me fue posible preguntar por tu nombre. Argumento el azabache poniéndose frente al rubio.

-Pienso lo mismo, me presento mi nombre es mikaela hyakuya-dijo extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa la cual nunca pensó volvería a aparecer en el resto de su vida.

-mucho gusto mika, me llamo Yuu- respondió aceptando el saludo.

-solo yuu? Pregunto.

-si solo yuu.

-y que tal yuu-chan? Propuso mikaela divertido.

-como tu quieras llamarme esta bien. Respondió el chico con una pequeña risa.

Pero en el momento en el que sus manos se rosaron, volvió a aparecer aquella sensación electrizante que recorrió por completo sus cuerpos, separándose ambos rapidamente de aquel contacto.

-bueno espero verte de nuevo mika. Dijo yuu despidiéndose del oji-azul. Dejando que sus miradas se cruzaran por ultima vez ese día.

-adiós yuu-chan. Respondió mikaela dando media vuelta para volver a casa ya que era tarde y faltaba bastante camino para llegar a casa.

Después de una media hora transcurrida, había llegado a lo que era el centro de aquel pueblo, por donde había entablado conversación con aquel chico de ojos cautivantes, mucha gente se encontraba reunida, lo cual no llamo su atención en lo absoluto o al menos no todavía.

"Con ustedes la princesa shinoa hiragi y el príncipe yuichiro amane" se escucho decir a una voz, para cuando mikaela volteo la mirada viendo primero a la supuesta princesa, ella era de baja estatura traía puesto un vestido acampanado color rosa, su cabello era color lila y sus ojos eran castaños, nada fuera de lo normal para cuando volteo a ver al príncipe, se llevo la sorpresa, que aquel, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos del chico azabache con el que se había cruzado de golpe y ahora se encontraba con un traje negro con detalles verdes en las mangas y hombros. Bailando al son de la gran orquesta. Esto simplemente nunca lo espero venir.

Holii de nuevo una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, ¿rrelleno? ¿donde? XD la verdad es que no tenia mucha inspiración para este capitulo, por eso esta tan simple pero prometo que los demás no serán así,

Además ya son las dos de la mañana tenganme paciencia jajaja bueno sin nada mas que decir solo que mis días de actualización serán los domingos (ya saben la escuela u.u) y que esta vez no tardare tanto en actualizar. Bye bye.

Prox cap: cartas.


	3. Chapter 3

3-CARTAS

La oscuridad ya reinaba sobre el cielo, todo parecía estar en calma, ni siquiera la lechuzas con su uluar observando sigilosamente desde los árboles, o los grillos con su musica que hacen con sus largas patas, nada podía perturbar aquel silencio, o al menos así parecía.

Un sonido espeluznante se podía oír a kilómetros de distancia.

Al otro lado del bosque donde se encontraba una inmensa mansión que hace mucho no había sido habitada, ahora se podía oír claramente que unos gritos estrepitosos salían de ella, cualquiera que pasará por allí aseguraría que aquel lugar estaba embrujado cuando en realidad ocurría otra cosa.

Una chica de baja estatura y cabellos rosados ahora cubiertos por una franela blanca, corría de un lado a otro por toda la sala, dando brincos ágiles como si de un felino se tratase, y ya con un evidente cansancio en su cuerpo, mientras que a unos metros de ella y sobre una silla se encontraba aquél, ocacionante de que las lechuzas del bosque hulleran despavoridas por sus horrorosos y agudos gritos.

\- ¡ahí esta! ¡atrapalo! ¡atrapalo! Gritaba aterrado un hombre albino que no podía dejar de temblar cual gelatina.

La pelirrosada hizo caso al hombre de orbes rojos y dio un ágil salto detrás del sofá y en acto seguido se pudo oír un agudo chillido proveniente de aquel sitio.

La chica salio detrás de aquel mueble con una expresión de victoria en su rostro.

\- ¿Y bien? Pregunto el albino sin cambiar de pocision, mientras Krul se aproximaba lentamente con algo entre las manos.

-¡Mira!- Dijo al momento de abrir sus manos con una sonrisa maquiavélica, dejando expuesto aquel animalillo que había hecho tanto alboroto y que casi mata a Férid de un infarto. El vampiro calló estrepitosamente de la silla, no sin antes dar un grito desgarrador que casi deja sin oído a Krul y a su pequeño amiguito, el cual temblaba de miedo ante aquel sonido.

-¡aleja esa cosa de mi! Gritaba aterrado el albino.

-oh vamos idiota ni que te fuera a comer. Respondía la pelirrosada dando leves besillos en la nariz del roedor.

Sí, así es, el mismísimo Férid bathori le tenia aversión, por no decir fobia a los ratones o a cualquier animal familia de los roedores, solamente pensar en ello le ponía los pelos de punta y ahora que tenia uno frente suyo sentía que su alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. Krul tomando ventaja de esto y con la evidente intención de molestar a Férid, le acerco el pequeño hámster a su cara mientras reía a carcajadas por los gritos de niña que daba el tipo y que se ponía mas blanco que un huevo.

De un momento a otro se escucho el chirriar de una puerta abriéndose junto con una cabellera rubia asomándose de esta, captando la atención de Krul que se encontraba encima del albino con un hámster amenazando con tocar su nariz fantasmal.

-¡oh mika-kun que bueno que llegaste!-decía Férid en un tono de alivio- ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?

Mika solo dio un leve vistazo a la escena, Krul sobre Férid con un pequeño hámster en manos, algo muy normal a su parecer ya que Krul le encantaba molestar a Férid de diversas formas y no le importaba hasta que punto llegara, simplemente martirizar a esa "diva" le divertía.

-me parece que tu puedes resolverlo solo. Le respondió con voz fría mientras se dirigía a su habitación, mientras que Krul devolvía una sonrisa malévola de nuevo al albino quien ya gritaba suplicando que alejase a aquel roedor de su cara.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su respectiva habitación, miro cada detalle de esta, cortinas de terciopelo rojo cubriendo la extensa ventana, y una fotografía de gran tamaño colgaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea de piedra, en ella aparecían Krul, Férid y una tercer persona que mikaela supo identificar, al parecer era la hermana de de krul la cual no veia hace mucho tiempo, una chica de ojos rojos al igual que ellos dos pero de cabello azulado y largo, todos estaban reunidos ante un fondo oscuro color rojo.

La habitación sin duda era muy amplia a pesar de estar llena de muebles y objetos que decoraban esta.

Después de varios minutos mikaela ya estaba sentado sobre su cama pensativo, acariciando con la yema de los dedos pulgares el edredón blanco de seda, dirigió su cabeza hacia el techo como si buscase algo, no podía quitarse la imagen de aquel chico de ojos verdes que había conocido en la tarde y quien al parecer, era el príncipe de aquel lugar, sus ojos verdes, aquel rasgo que mas le había llamado la atención de su fisonomía ¿como es que no se dio cuenta de que era un príncipe? Aunque a decir verdad, la forma en que iba vestido no daba ninguna razón para pensar aquello, más sin en cambio, cuando se encontraba bailando con aquella chica, vestido con ese traje se notaba a simple vista.

Todavía tumbado, giro hacia la derecha hundiendo la cara en uno de los cojines y volvió a recordar todo lo que había sucedido en aquella descabellada tarde y en como alguien de modales y personalidad tan simple le había logrado arrebatar varias sonrisas en aquel día.¿debería volver a verlo? pensó mientras daba un largo suspiro. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien mas ya estaba presente en la habitación, volteo rápidamente para encontrarse a Krul recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-y ¿como te fue en el pueblo? Pregunto intrigada

Mika dio un suspiro cansado.

\- pues bien, nada fuera de lo normal supongo. -Contesto tranquilo.- y ¿ferid? Pregunto tratando cambiar el tema.

Krul soltó una risa apenas audible.

-ese imbécil no aguanta nada, apenas le acerque a bigotes y se desmayo.

-¿bigotes?-Pregunto de nuevo mika-¿entonces planeas quedarte con ese hámster?

-por supuesto, tu sabes que me encantan los animales y mas si eso involucra matar a Férid mas rápido. Concluyo con una expresión malévola en su rostro.

Mikaela dio otro suspiro y miro de nuevo la fotografía.

-¿ella es la hermana de la que me hablaste? Pregunto intrigado a lo que Krul solo asintió con la cabeza.

-si-dio un suspiro y prosiguió-su nombre es asuramaru, hace mucho que no la veo me pregunto como estará. Dijo mientras miraba con melancolía aquella foto.

-¿que fue lo que pasó? Pregunto el rubio aun mas intrigado.

-eso ya te lo contare algún día con mas calma ahora es tiempo de dormir. Concluyo dando un fuerte beso en su frente y dirigirse a la puerta para terminar con un "buenas noches" y perderse entre el extenso pasillo.

Desde que había convertido a mikaela en vampiro lo cierto era que Krul lo veía como un hijo y este aunque no lo dijera la consideraba como su madre.

Así pues sin Krul en la habitación mika observó aquel escritorio francés frente a su cama donde yacían posados sobre este una hoja de papel blanca y tinta y pluma a su lado, y esto le hizo que una idea se cruzase por su mente, se sentó en la silla frente al mueble y tomo la pluma, la sumergió en la espesa tinta y comenzó a escribir fluidamente, como si la pluma escribiera por si sola, mientras una leve sonrisa ya se formaba en su rostro.

Mientras tanto...

La gran celebración había llegado a su final después del gran banquete con ternero asado y vino en abundancia. Las guirnaldas de flores que adornaban cada una de la calles ahora vacías se mecían con la suave brisa del viento en la noche, aquella fiesta sin duda había sido mas concurrida que hace años.

Un chico azabache estaba a punto de dirigirse a sus aposentos cuando una voz lo freno en el acto.

-¿se puede saber donde carajos te habías metido?

Yuu volteo lentamente encogido de hombros al darse cuenta de quien le llamaba.

-¡Ah Guren! Si que fue una fiesta concurrida ¿verdad? Hablo con un poco de miedo al encontrarse con esos penetrantes ojos violetas que parecían echar fuego.

Los padres del príncipe habían fallecido cuando el apenas tenia la escasa edad de nueve años, habían salido a un viaje en barco el cual se hundió por causas desconocidas, después de este incidente el reino se había quedado si gobernantes y el pequeño yuuichiro aun era muy joven para esa responsabilidad así que el hermano su padre llamado Guren ichinose acepto la responsabilidad de asumir el cargo hasta que el príncipe tuviera la edad suficiente para gobernar pero con el pasar del tiempo su tiempo paso de ser tío-sobrino a una padre e hijo. Guren siempre era estricto con yuu pero lo amaba aunque sus muestras de afecto fueran mas en forma de golpes que de otra forma pero el lo sabia y le agradecía que lo haya cuidado todo este tiempo.

\- No me evadas el tema y dime de una maldita vez donde te habías metido mocoso. Contesto molesto el mayor.

Yuu seguía en la misma pocision sin saber que responderle a Guren, simplemente no le podía decir que se había escabullido fuera del palacio para vagar por el pueblo ya que lo mandaría volando con una de sus famosas patadas al otro lado del salón real.

-Vamos, vamos Guren no seas tan duro con el pequeño el chiste es que se encuentra bien y no le paso nada. Salio a su rescate un hombre del mismo alto que el azabache mayor, este tenia el pelo blanquecino y unos ojos azules maravillosamente expresivos. Shinya hiragi hermano de la princesa shinoa hiragi y mejor amigo de Guren y porque no, figura materna de yuu ya que siempre lo consentía.

-No lo defiendas shinya este mocoso no tiene sentido de responsabilidad. Le contestaba Guren molesto. Para al final dejar ir al príncipe con un regaño.

Después de unos minutos, Yuu ya se encontraba vagando por los extensos pasillos con alfombra roja de terciopelo rojo propio de la realeza, hasta llegar a su habitación abrió perezosamente la puerta ya que ese día había sido muy agotador, lo único que quería hacer era tumbarse en su suave y extensa cama, pero para su infortunio no seria así, ya que una chica de cabellos morados se encontraba sentada sobre su cama con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ara, ara, Yuu-san ¿ahora si me vas a decir como te fue en el pueblo? Pregunto la chica de ojos castaños con cara curiosa. Yuu sabia que podía confiar en ella después de todo habían sido amigos desde la infancia.

-pues bien -respondió-al fin pude ver como es el pueblo sin que los escoltas me estén hostigando con su precensia, vi mucho pero... -se detuvo.

-¿pero? Dijo la princesa.

Yuu soltó un suspiro cansado y prosiguió a contarle lo sucedido aquella tarde a la pelimorada quien le prestaba su entera atención. Terminando su relato se hizo presente un silencio que se rompió casi al instante, ya que shinoa soltó una sonora carcajada.

-así que Yuu-san encontró a su príncipe azul. Dijo en un tono de burla.

-¿es en cerio? ¿De todo lo que te conté y eso es lo único que escuchaste?-Reclamo el príncipe molesto con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas-¿sabes que? ahora me encuentro muy cansado mejor hablamos mañana. Concluyo sacando casi a la fuerza a la chica que por fin rendida hizo caso y se retiro.

Dispuesto a irse a dormir se cambio rápido la ropa y justo cuando se iba a meter en la cómoda cama, se encontró con la capa de aquel chico que conoció en la tarde, se le había olvidado devolvérsela y la verdad no sabia cuando lo volvería a ver, en un movimiento inconsciente llevo aquella prenda a su cara, aspirando el olor que tenia y que le recordaba a aquel chico amable de ojos azules como el cielo.

tengo que volverlo a ver pensó justificándose en que tenia que tenia que devolverle su capa pero ya pensaría en ello mañana ahora se encontraba realmente exhausto, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto se metió en la suaves y cálidas sabanas de seda para al cabo de unos minutos caer rendido en los brazos de morfeo.

Holiii se que debi haber actualizado ayer pero no me fue posible ya que el cap no lo tenia terminado y era muy noche.

Si si lo se me excedi lo hize muy largo XD pero que les puedo decir ¿que les pareció el cap? Muy aburrido? Muy extenso? ( eso es obvio) me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia.

Bueno nos leemos luego. n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**_N/A: Los signos ((...)) significa cambio de escenario o lugar o como se diga XD_**

 ** _sin mas que decir que disfruten el cap n.n_**

 ** _4- ¿JUGAMOS?_**

-M-Mika ...

Hablaba un chico azabache con respiración agitada, la cara roja y un calor extremo en su cuerpo

\- Tranquilo Yuu, todo estará bien. Respondía Mikaela mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del principe, quedando inoptizado al ver su cremosa y suave piel y su cuello al descubierto dejando que sus pensamientos le invadieran de un segundo a otro ¿que se sentira encajar sus colmillos en ese terso cuello?

esto realmente no iba a terminar bien.

 ** _ese dia en la mañana.._**.

Mikaela ya se encontraba admirando el inmenso y sombrío comedor junto con Krul y ferid. Parecía que prevalecía el panelado oscuro y hermoso y lustrado, dos enormes candelabro. Se acercaron a la mesa. Debia medir cerca de seis metros y sin embargo, parecia pequeña en aquel enorme espacio, flotando sobre el lustrado suelo oscuro.

Mika y krul tomaron siento en las sillas de terciopelo rojo y respaldo alto en los extremos de la mesa mientras que ferid se sento al lado de krul.

mika miro cada detalle de la gran sala, dos gigantescos retablos de madera negra se erguian contra la pared , otras imponentes piezas se alzaban amenazadoras entre las sombras, parecia dibujarse un armario inmenso y varios arcones antiguos.

-¡oh! mika-kun pareces todo un principe en esta mesa.- Bromeo ferid para luego recibir un fuerte pizoton por parte de krul quien le mandaba una mirada desaprobatoria por su comentari, lo cual hizo que el albino soltaria un pequeño chillido de dolor.

-esto antes no era un comedor. afirmo Krul llamando por completo la atención de Mikaela.

-Ah no?- pregunto un poco incredulo.

Krul prosiguio a contarle un poco acerca de la historia de aquella antigua y lujosa mansion, mientras que ferid se dispuso a colocarles a cada uno una copa de cristal y una botella de vino tinto.

En efecto aquel comedor anteriormente era un salon de banquetes, en esa mansion krul y su hermana asuramaru eran unas de las nobles de la corte real de vampiros y ser las dos vampiresas de mas confianza de la reina.

La propiedad en ese entonces comprendia mas de diecinueve hectareas, incluyendo el bosque pero ocurrio algo, una cruel y sanguinaria guerra de humanos contra vampiros en la que sin duda murieron demasiados soldados de ambos reinos.

Aunque los vampiros eran mucho mas fuertes fisica como intelectualmente que los humanos, los vampiros perdieron esta guerra, perdiendo asi la mayor parte de su territorio y, al considerarlo un lugar peligroso para la proteccion de la reinadecidieron abandonar ese lugar.

-¿Quieres decir que los humanos por su codicia les quitaron sus territorios?- pregunto el de ojos zafiros.

Krul dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa de crital que contenia aquel vino tinto, era sumamente suave y tenia aquel sabor opaco y ahumado que siempre distingue a las mejores cosechas.

-Yo nunca dije eso- se encogio de hombros y continuo.-ciertamente los humanos han sido seres codiciosos pero esto fue una situacion diferente.

mikaela no entendia muy bien y Ferid solo seguia bebiendode su copa, Krul hizo una pausa , cerro los ojos un segundo y, a continuacion cerrando el puño derecho , se golpeo suavemente el pecho.

-¿sabes? aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre nuestra cultura y esta casa pero es algo que te contare mas adelante. Y sin decir mas se encamino a la enorme puerta.

Mika asintio aun sin acabar de entenderlo. No sabia porque a krul le costaba tanto hablarle sobre su pasado pero si sabia que hay momentos que no sencillamente se pueden decir.

-Ven quiero mostrarte el invernadero. Le llamo, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

El invernadero al ala oeste estaba repleto de plantas, la estructura de metal blanco sostenia una cupula elevada de cristal. Habia una fuente seca en medio del pavimento con granito negro.

-Cuando hacia buen tiempo por aqui, recuerdo que una vez hubo una fiesta en la que los nuestros bailaban aqui dentro. Entre los arboles de orquidea que iban dejando caer sus petalos morados al son de la musica. Me parecio la cosa mas hermosa del mundo.

La cara de la pelirrosa realmente deslumbraba al contarle aquella anecdotas al ojizafiro, pero de un momento a otro le cambio la cara y la voz y esta vez parecia algo triste.

-Aunque ... Ahora es demasiado frio y humedo. Pero intentare dejarlo como alguna vez estuvo ¿que te parece si me acompañas al pueblo por algunas cosas para arreglar aqui?- Pregunto cambiando su rostro a uno mas tranquilo. Mikaela asintio gustoso y asi se dispusieron a prepararse para ir al pueblo.

 ** _(((...)))_**

Yuuichiro se encontraba dando un paseo junto con shinoa en el extenso jardin, lleno de rosas de diferente color, que ciertamente eran muy dificiles de conseguir al igual que las demas flores y plantas que se encontraban alli con el viento su exquisita fragancia se esparcia en el ambiente. En el camino se encontaron con dos de los guardias mas jovenes del castillo y ciertamente sus mejores amigos desde la infancia.

-Hola yuu-kun hola shinoa. hablo el mas bajo de ambos, un chico de apariencia inocente pelo castaño y ojos verde claro.

\- hola Yuu. Shinoa. Hablo esta vez el mas alto un chico pelirrosado y tes blanca.

-Hola yoichi-san. Kimizuki-san¿ que estan haciendo? pregunto la pelimorada.

\- terminabamos de inspeccionar que todo se encuentre en orden. Hablo el castaño.

-Hmm ya veo... -se detuvo un momento pensativa cuando parecio que algo dentro de su cabeza hizo clik.- ¿porque no jugamos a las escondidas? como cuando eramos niños.

Propuso con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¡oh! eso me parece divertido. Le siguio el castaño, kimizuki por su lado solo rodo los ojos.

-mmm no lo se- dudo por un momento el principe.

-Vamos Yuu-san. Hagamoslo por los viejos tiempos. -Hablo shinoa con una mirada divertida-¡ oye mitsu-chan! ¿quieres jugar a las escondidas con nosotros? .Le grito ahora a una chica rubia peinada en coletas quien parecia tambien trabajar en el castillo, que iba caminando por aquel lugar.

-Shinoa nos pueden reprender si nos ven evadiendo nuestras responsabilidades. Hablo mitsuba.

-Eso sin contar que es un juego de niños. lo cual ya no somos. Puntualizo kimizuki

-Oh vamos no sean asi- se quejo de nuevo shinoa- sera por los viejos tiempos ¿no es asi Yuu-san?

-Claro ¿porque no? Dijo con inocencia el de orbes verdes.

\- muy bien entonces juguemo... pero para hacer este juego mas divertido ¿que les parece si hacemos una apuesta? yo buscare y si los encuentro antes del atardecer les aplicare un castigo que deberan cumplir.

Al terminar de decir esto todos los presentes se estremecieron, puesto que la princesa hiragi tenia una mente algo retorcida a la hora de poner un castigo.

-Vamos ¿que son esas caras?- dijo con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro-no me diran que tienen miedo ¿o si?

\- Por supuesto que no. Hablo Yuu, cuando realmente en su interior temblaba cual gelatina.

-Muy bien entonces empezemos yo contare hasta cien mientras ustedes se esconden cualquier lugar que no este fuera del reino es valido. Concluyo la pelilila cubriendose los ojos y comenzando a contar.

Mientras que los demas chicos salieron disparados a buscar un escondite.

 ** _((...))_**

Ya en el pueblo mika, ferid y krul se encontraban recorriendo las calles en busca de puestos que les ayudara a mejorar aquel descuidado invernadero. Krul se dirigio a uno donde se vendia semillas de frutas y plantas y muchas flores de variedad, sin embargo krul deseaba conseguir algo en particular las tan famosas rosas "beso de angel" que solian ser sus favoritas y que abundaban en el invernadero que ahora desgraciadamente se encontraban marchitas.

-Lo lamento no trabajo ese tipo de rosas- hablo el dueño dl puesto- son una especie muy dificil de encontrar.

-Ya veo... muy bien gracias. Se despidio krul en un tono desanimado.

-¿tan necesarias son esas rosas? Pregunto el rubio a krul.

\- Esas rosas tienen un gran significado para mi- argumento- eso sin mencioinar su belleza.

las rosas " beso de angel" son de las mas codiciadas y muy dificiles de encontrar ya que su hermoso color blanco con delgadas lineas rojas al borde de cada petalo y su increible fragancia eran de lo mas exquisitas.

Anduvieron viendo en cada puesto que encontraban llevando lo que necesitaban para arreglar el invernadero y por supuesto buscar las dichosas rosas que no lograban hallar poniendo a krul un poco mas triste.

De un momento a otro mikaela le llamo la atencion que en la parte superior de uno de los muros que dividia el castillo del pueblo yacian sobresaliendo unas hermosas rosas de aspecto blanco con detalles rojos lo cual hizo clik en su cabeza. Se volteo a decirle a krul pero para su sorpresa ella ni ferid se encontraban a su lado, se habian perdido entre la multitud.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el ojizafiro estaba dispuesto a obtener unas cuantas rosas para krul pero ahora la pregunta seria ¿como? no podria ir directo al castillo y pedirlas ya que como dijo Krul son unas de las mas codiciadas y dificiles de conseguir. Seguramente si intentaba pedirlas amablemente lo sacarian a patadas de alli. Entonces ¿como le haria?

Penso por un momento en su descabellado plan ¿reamente estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa? No tenia de otra si queria desaparecer aquella expresion del rostro de krul. Asi que con mucho sigilo y sin mucho esfuerzo dio un gran salto llegando del otro lado del gran muro de piedra.

Todo daba señales de haber sido un exito si no hubiera caido encima de alguien que se encontraba escondido entre los rosales.

-¿M-Mika?- Alguien le llamo desde abajo suyo para llevarse la sorpresa de que era nada mas y nada menos que aquel azabache que se habia hecho pasar por un simple muchacho que resulto ser el principe de alli.-¿que haces aqui?

Pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que mikaela se encontraba recostada encima suyo y sus caras estaba apenas unos milimetros separadas.

\- B- bueno... veras...

no sabia como responderle ¿que debia decirle? ¿que salto el muro de mas de diez metros de altura para robarse unas rosas que su madre deseaba con todo su ser? no por supuesto que no.

Al darse cuenta de la pocision en la que se encontraban se incorporo rapidamente y ayudo al principe quien estaba lleno de hojas y unas cuantas espinas clavadas en su ropa a levantarse.

-¿sabes? creo que ya se nos esta haciendo costumbre encontrarnos asi ¿no crees?- Hablo el azabache con una sonrisa hacia el rubio quien se volvia a perder en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Espera no podemos estar aqui- dijo yuuichiro recordando que no podia dejar que shinoa lo encontrara- ven conmigo. Concluyo tomando la mano del ojiazul conduciendolo a lo que parecia una pequeña cabaña situada en lo mas profundo de aquel jardin.

Estando alli cerro la puerta no sin antes asegurarse de que shinoa o alguien mas los hubiese visto.

-Bien ya podemos hablar- dijo aliviado- Entonces... ¿que haces por aqui? pregunto curioso.

-Pues veras... ¿en donde estamos? pregunto ya que el lugar le llamo la atencion.

-!Oh! este es el sauna real. Pero tranquilo no es activado a menos que alguien lo vaya a utilizar lo cual dudo.- Concluyo- entonces...

-Oh si veras... la cosa es que...

No pudo terminar su oracion ya que un ruido llamo la atencion de ambos, mika podia jurar que escucho algo parecido a un clik lo cual no le gustaba, se acerco a la puerta y al intentar girar el cerrojo se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, intento empujarla pero no daba resultado ambos quedaron atrapados en aquella habitacion.

 ** _Holiiiii "esquiva las piedras" lo se, lo se ,me tarde mucho en actualizar no tengo perdon u.u_**

 ** _pero comprendanme un poco eh estado muy ocupada y eso._**

 ** _bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo espero y les haya gustado espero no tardar en publicar el sig ya que la cosa se esta poniendo buena XD okno. perdonen mi falta de ortografia mi autocorrector no funciona de nuevo lo corregire despues._**

 ** _bueno sin mas que decir hasta la proxima n.n_**


	5. 5-malos entendidos

5- Malos entendidos.

La pelirosada caminaba tranquilamente arrastrando una pequeña carretera roja repleta de cosas de jardinería: macetas, tierra, algunas flores y plantas y por supuesto semillas. Seguida por Férid.

con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya tenía mentalizado como quedaría todo en el invernadero lo único que le desanimaba un poco era el no haber encontrado aquellas rosas que habían marcado una etapa importante en su vida hace 17 años.

Flashback...

-¡Krul! ¡Krul! ¡Ven rápido! -llamaba una chica de cabello azulado y orbes rojos a su hermana que se encontraba leyendo un libro de pasta dura color marrón en los jardines de la inmensa propiedad.

-¿que ocurre Asura?- Pregunto Krul dejando su lectura de lado al oír el llamado de su hermana y en seguido se puso de pie y camino en dirección donde se encontraba ella.

-¡Ven! ¡Ven!- hablo entusiasmada- mira lo que eh encontrado.- señalando los matorrales.

La mencionada llego donde su hermana y se inclino sobre sus talones para observar lo que había descubierto.

-¿acaso no son hermosas?-pregunto la peli-azul.

Allí se encontraban un par de pequeñas y frágiles rosas blancas con detalles rojos delineando sus pétalos, creando una forma peculiar en su centro.

-Un corazón-dijo Krul fascinada ante tal belleza, se acerco un poco su rostro e inhaló de su delicioso perfume-tienen un hermoso aroma. Expresó.

-Lo sé-dijo Asuramaru para luego enterrar sus manos en la tierra.

-¿que haces? -pregunto Krul desconcertada.

-No podemos dejarlas aquí-hablo mientras extraía con cuidado de no dañar las raíces de aquellas rosas.-Necesitan de sol o se marchitarán.

Después de extraer las rosas Asura se dirigió al invernadero seguida por su hermana. Una vez allí se dispuso a buscar algo entre los gabinetes y al parecer lo encontró.

Sacó una maceta mediana del mismo color que sus ojos, la colocó sobre una mesa cercana y depositó las rosas en ella, después saco tierra con una pala de mano, de un costal que se encontraba a un costado de la mesa y comenzó a llenar la maceta hasta casi el limite de esta.

-Mmm-miro pensativa la maceta con las rosas.

Le faltaba algo.

Como si hubieran dado un clic dentro de su cabeza chasque los dedos y tomo la maceta y salio del invernadero en dirección a la gran mansión.

-Y ¿ahora a donde vas?-Pregunto la pelirosa intrigada.

-Tengo algo que le dará un mejor toque.-Argumento sin mirarla-Pero esta en mi habitación.

-Asura-la llamo-Sabes que no debemos entrar con flores de la propiedad a la casa. Advirtió Krul

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-solo será algo rápido.

-Y entonces ¿porque no las dejas aquí?

-¿y que alguien se las robe? Ni loca.

Sin más ambas chicas se adentraron en la mansión, miraban a ambos lados entre los pasillos con pasos sigilosos para que nadie les descubriera.

Después de escabullirse entre los extensos pasillos por largos minutos...

Al fin llegaron a su alcoba.

Asuramaru dejo la maceta sobre su escritorio mientras buscaba algo entre sus cajones. Krul solo la miraba.

-¡Aja!-Dijo alto dándole a entender a Krul que encontró lo que buscaba.

Un listón rojo.

¿Eso era todo? Escabullirse entre los pasillos de mansión ¿Por un listón?.

Krul dio un suspiro, iba a decirle algo a su hermana pero al ver ese brillo en sus ojos al decorar las rosas, prefirió callar.

-Bien ahora de vuelta al invernadero para que puedan recibir un poco de sol-habló asura con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

-Oye nunca había visto este tipo de rosas antes ¿porque no vamos a investigar a la biblioteca?

-Me parece una buena idea!- exclamó con entusiasmo Asura.

.

.

.

-¡Lo encontré!-dijo Krul quien traía en sus manos una enciclopedia no muy gruesa con una imagen impresa en su pasta de varias flores exóticas mientras bajaba de las escaleras ya que la enciclopedia se encontraba en un nivel alto del enorme librero y su estatura no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-¿Enserio? Haber. -Hablo esta vez Asura.

Krul paso su dedos entre las delgadas paginas del libro en busca de aquellas peculiares rosas hasta que se detuvo en una pagina.

-Aquí esta. Dijo señalando la pagina.

-Leelo. Dijo Asura. Krul asintió y comenzó a leer.

-"rosas beso de ángel-decía el titulo- especie muy rara de conseguir puesto que los lugares donde crece es muy variado e incierto declarándola exótica, llamada así, porque justo en su centro se delinea un corazón rojo que representa el amor. según una leyenda urbana un ángel se enamoro de una bella joven mortal, pero su amor estaba prohibido dado el caso que eran de mundos distintos, así que un día, el ángel bajo a la tierra en busca de su amada con un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, puesto que seria su despedida definitiva, el ángel al cometer el pecado de enamorarse de una mortal fue condenado a muerte, así que decidió dejarle algo con lo que ella le pudiera recordar siempre, le dio aquellas rosas depositando un beso en estas para que cada vez que inhalara su aroma, sintiera el sabor se sus besos y ella correspondiendo, las beso, delineandose un corazón rojo en el centro donde habían tocado sus labios de ambos, para que así quedara su amor sellado por la eternidad. Se dice que aquellas rosas nunca marchitaron, eran un total de seis rosas que fueron peleadas después del fallecimiento de la chica, solo seis personas consiguieron una rosa y la plantaron en sus jardines hasta que un día estas desaparecieron sin rastro alguno y que solo aparecen en señal de que dos personas están predestinadas a un amor puro y eterno. Así que el que se encuentre este tipo de rosas y las regale a ese alguien especial sera significado de que sellara su amor así como el ángel y la joven.

Krul concluyó con la lectura y pudo notar en la expresión de su hermana irradiaba felicidad, sus ojos chispeaban como nunca.

-¡Krul! ¿te das cuenta?

-¿de qué? Preguntó.

Los orbes rojos de su hermana brillaron con mas intensidad.

-de que nuestro amor se ha sellado por toda la eternidad. Dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

A krul le causaba gracia y ternura como se comportaba su hermana, como una niña en situaciones como esa.

-si supongo. Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después del abrazo krul y Asura bajaron de vuelta al jardín donde se encontraron con Férid quien traía esa sonrisa macabra como siempre.

-Hola señoritas.-Hablo el albino.

-hola Férid. Hablaron al unisono.

-oh que hermosas rosas llevas ahí Asura.

-Sip -dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa-y tienen un hermoso significado.

-oh ya veo-dijo intrigado-¿y se puede saber cual?

-Es un se-cre-to. Concluyó asura con una sonría.

-Oh ya veo. Entonces no diré más.

Férid se despidió de asura y krul dejándolas en el jardín mientras el seguía su andar.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente asura llego a la alcoba de krul muy entusiasmada.

-¡kruuuuuuul-exclamó con felicidad.

-¿que sucede?

-adivina.

Krul la miro desconcertada.

-Me doy.

-regale las rosas. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Krul quedo pasmada ante lo dicho.

-¿que? ¿porque?

-es que ese alguien le quería dar un regalo a su persona especial para sellar su amor y, como yo se que se aman mucho le entregue las rosas.

-Ya veo y ¿no estas triste por dárselas?

Asura sonrió de nuevo.

-Nop. Porque no necesitó de unas rosas para saber que nuestro amor durará por siempre. Concluyó para luego abrazarse.

-y ¿se puede saber a quién?

Asura negó con la cabeza.

-Es un se-cre-to. Concluyo guiñeandole el ojo.

.

.

.

Transcurridas unas horas krul fue a visitar a la reina quien se encontraba en su alcoba y justo al entrar se percato de la presencia de unas rosas blancas con un listón rojo posadas sobre su escritorio que daba a la ventana y fue allí donde se percato a quien se refería su hermana sobre aquel sujeto misterioso al cual le había dado las rosas.

Fin flashback.

Mientras seguía caminando choco con algo que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, pero para su sorpresa no era algo sino alguien.

Un hombre curpulento de estatura alta tria lo que parecía ser un uniforme con el emblema del castillo en su pecho lo que daba a entender que era un guardia del castillo.

-oh pero que tenemos aquí ¿te perdiste pequeña? -hablo aquel hombre con voz de burla.

Esto le molesto a Krul.

-Permiso.-Hablo ella intentando calmarse lo que menos quería era llamar la atención.

\- vamos, vamos, pequeña vienes con tu padre- Volvió a decir señalando a Férid.

Una vena dilatándose se podía ver en la frente de Krul. Intenso rodear al hombre pero este se lo impidió.

-le pido que no me llame así, permiso.

-vaya para no ser pequeña tienes los pechos muy planos... Pero debo admitir que tienes unas pieeernas-dijo este arrastrando la "e"-apuesto que no tienes nada de volumen allí abajo-dijo mientras dirigía su mano directo a el pecho de la pelirrosada.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡oh no!-Exclamó Férid-krul no vallas a...

Pero fue demasiado tarde antes de que pudiera completar su oración, krul ya había dado una fuerte patada en la mandíbula del sujeto y otra en su pecho logrando que este impactara contra la pared detrás suyo y atravesara cinco mas seguida de esta.

De un momento a otro antes de lograr huir un grupo de guardias ya habían rodeado a ambos vampiros y la concurrencia de gente no se hizo esperar, no tuvieron de otra mas que dejar que los llevaran detenidos.

[[...]]

La puerta no abría parecía que la habían cerrado con llave y esto no era lo peor.

La temperatura del cuarto empezaba a subir, tal vez demasiado.

-Tsk-chasqueo la lengua el rubio-creo que nos encerraron. Dijo ya cansado de intentar abrir la puerta.

Ya habían intentado de todo por abrirla: intentaban forzar la perilla, gritaron ayuda, incluso mika intento tirarla de una patada pero no pudo, estaba hecha de acero blindado. En estos momentos le hubiera sido de ayuda la compañía de krul ya que ella tenia una fuerza impresionante.

-Lo lamento-dijo yuu apenado- quedamos aquí por mi culpa. Bajo la mirada.

Mika se volvió hacia el azabache que parecía comenzar a sudar.

-No fue tu culpa en absoluto yuu-chan- dijo con voz comprensiva-tu no sabias que podíamos quedar atrapados aquí.

De repente, por si fuera poco, un aroma familiar paso por las fosas nasales del vampiro.

Un aroma dulce y tentador que tenia prohibido probar.

Sangre.

Dirigió su vista de donde parecía provenir aquel cautivante olor, para percatarse de la muñeca del azabache corría un pequeño hilo rojo.

Pequeño y delgado pero peligroso y tentador para mikaela.

-yuu-chan ¿tu brazo...?

El príncipe miro a mikaela que observaba su brazo al dirigir su mirada hacia ese punto se percató de

lo que quería decir.

-¡oh! ¿esto? No es nada solo me corte un poco al caer entre las espinas. Argumento sin darle importancia.

Mika solo se llevo la manga del suéter a la nariz para disminuir un poco aquel tan tentador aroma.

Lo cual no sabia si podría controlar por mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y la temperatura aumentaba a un grado extremo, aquella cabaña ya no parecía un sauna sino un horno exprés. Lo cual era peligroso.

Tanto el pelinegro como el rubio comenzaban a sudar a mares debido a que el calor seguía subiendo. Se estaban deshidratando como langostas en una olla, sino llegaba alguien pronto seguro lo único que encontrarían seria un par de pasas asadas.

Yuu comenzaba a jadear debido a la falta de aire en aquel lugar, le costaba trabajo llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

-Yuu ¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto mikaela preocupado al ver como su acompañante se recargaba en una pared como si le costara trabajo mantenerse en pie.

-S-si no te preocupes. Respondió con una sonrisa.

Transcurrido un minuto el calor estaba a tal extremo que mika se encontraba inclinado sobre sus rodillas intentando jalar suficiente aire, solo por el hecho de que fuera un vampiro y tuviera mas resistencia no significaba que no podía morir de asfixia.

El azabache no se encontraba en las mismas condiciones por desgracia, callo desplomándose en el suelo a punto de perder el sentido.

Mikaela al ver esto se acerco un poco mientras que yuu intentaba respirar.

-M-Mika...

Intento decir algo pero no pudo completar su acción puesto que la lengua parecía un trapo seco.

El rubio preocupado solo jadeaba al igual que el azabache, no había otra opción aquellas prendas le estaban asfixiando.

-Tranquilo Yuu todo estará bien. Le respondió mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del príncipe quien tenia los ojos entrecerrados y con un las mejillas mas rojas que un tomate lo cual supuso era por el calor extremo que había.

Al ver su torso expuesto, viendo detalladamente su cremosa y suave piel, fijó su vista hacia su cuello expuesto, empezó a dejar que sus pensamientos le invadieran de un momento a otro.

¿que se sentirá encajar sus colmillos en su tersa y antojable piel?

Esto definitivamente no terminaría bien.

Con el azabache jadeando y casi sin fuerza en su cuerpo, se encontraba tan indefenso en ese momento...

¿porque no? Seria solo un pinchazo pensó, se dio una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en su mente.

Aunque tenerlo con esa piel tersa y cremosa expuesta ante el y con una herida en su brazo no le era de ayuda.

Su pecho hormigueaba y sus labios palpitaban ante aquel aroma que seguía presente, lo tenia tan cerca... Cada vez caía a merced de la tentación, sin razonar, como si de un movimiento involuntario se tratase, sus colmillos saliendo de entre sus labios y acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello, abriendo cada vez mas la mandíbula, estaba a punto de encajar sus colmillos, cuando se detuvo un momento, fijando sus zafiros hacia aquellos labios finos y suaves que hipnotizaba al momento.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sincronizándose con la suya que pudo rosarlos logrando sentir una sensación electrizante recorrer su espina dorsal. A punto de repetir la acción una voz le detuvo en el acto.

-¡Yuu-san!-exclamo una voz alarmada.

Esto definitivamente iba de mal en peor.

Hola ^^ √ como pueden ver hice el cap un poco mas largo en recompensa por tardar en actualizar.

enserio enserio lamento tardar tanto a pesar de decir que intentare actualizar mas seguido y no cumplo u.u

Pero bueno ya que hacerle solo me queda decir...

No te metas con mami krul loli o las pagaras caro XD

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

/ El amor los une en firme lazo. Lágrimas mezclan a su goce ardiente. Quejas de suspiro y placer se perciben; los locos de amor compartido. La sangre le encendía más ningún corazón palpita en él.\\\

[[...]]

—¡¿Shinya donde demonios esta?!— habló Guren molestó mientras recorría cada extremo de la gran habitación.

—Busca bien y tal vez la encuentres.—Le respondió el peliblanco en tono burlón y en seguido le dio otro mordisco a su pan con mermelada.

—Esto no es gracioso.— Argumentó asomándose debajo de los grandes sillones.

—Yo nunca dije que lo fuera.— Respondió el albino cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

Guren solo chasqueo la lengua con la cara aún pegada al frío suelo, realmente le parecía increíble que su mejor amigo (el cual era un príncipe) de su misma edad, se comportara de manera tan infantil y le jugara este tipo de bromas.

—¿Porque no simplemente te das por vencido y te consigues una nueva? —Propuso con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tu porque no dejas de ser tan infantil y me la devuelves? —Refuto el azabache buscando ahora entre los muebles— No puedo creer que después de tantos años y sigas siendo igual de inmaduro.

—Pero así me quieres.—se encamino hacia él— Y nunca la encontrarás.-Concluyó susurrándole en el oído y sin mas se dio media vuelta para dar marcha a la cocina real por mas panes.

Guren soltó un gruñido levantándose del gélido suelo, realmente le costaba comprender porque Shinya odiaba tanto su espada.

En algún lado la debió haber metidoPensó mientras volvía a sacar los cojines del lujoso sillón.

.

.

.

—Shinya-sama ¿hasta cuando le regresará su espada a Guren-sama?—Pregunto curiosa una de las chicas del servicio.

Realmente no deseaban tener que lidiar con Guren.

—Nunca—Respondió con una sonrisa infantil. Pero las empleadas podían ver molestia en esa expresión.

La chica solo soltó un suspiro pesado mientras le servía mas de aquellos panecillos recién salidos del horno.

Siempre que el príncipe Hiragi venia de visita se los preparaban, pues ya sabían sobre amor-obsesión- por los panes con mermelada.

—Entonces... ¿No se la piensa devolver?—Volvió a preguntar arqueando una ceja.

—Nop—Respondió tranquilo dándole otro mordisco a su crujiente pan.

—Pero esa espada fue un regalo de su hermana para Guren-sama ¿No se disgustara?

Shinya frunció levemente el ceño. Pero de inmediato volvió su expresión alegre.

—Mahiru no esta aquí. ¿Cierto?

Las chicas sabían que el Hiragi y Guren eran amigos desde hace ya muchos años, y que a Shinya le encantaba jugarle bromas al Ichinose cuando tenia oportunidad.

Pero en esta ocasión parecía ser diferente.

Todos sabían que esa espada era un objeto muy preciado para Guren. Aquella espada había sido un obsequio de la princesa Mahiru Hiragi, hermana de Shinya.

El Ichinose y la Hiragi eran muy buenos amigos, podría decirse que fue gracias a Shinya que se conocieron.

Solían verse muy seguido, salían a dar paseos por el bosque, o pasar un largo rato conversando sobre sus libros favoritos.

Tenían muchas cosas en común y eso hacia mas fuerte su lazo.

Hasta que un día la princesa le informo al azabache que la enviarían al extranjero para instruirse mejor para ser una buena esposa y porque no, reina de algún reino.

Al no saber cuando, o siquiera si regresaría se despidió de el Ichinose regalándole esa espada, para que de alguna forma la recordara.

El Ichinose decía que esa espada le traía "buena suerte" y por lo tanto no le permitía a nadie acercarse a ella.

Aunque lo negara, muchos en el reino aseguraban que el rey tenia sentimientos hacia la princesa, lo cual explicaba porque tanto apego a ese objeto de batalla, ya que nunca la soltaba.

Siempre la cargaba a cada lugar que iba.

Incluso a veces se ponía a platicar con ella mientras la lustraba.

Y hoy fue un claro ejemplo de ello.

Esa mañana el príncipe Hiragi se encontraba en la sala real del castillo con su mejor "amigo" Guren Ichinose.

El azabache se encontraba como cada día sentado en el extenso sillón de terciopelo lustrando su espada.

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación hasta que Shinya decidió romperlo.

—Oye Guren ¿No quieres salir al jardín un rato y dar un paseo?— Propuso con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba al sillón.

—No siento deseos de salir hoy Shinya.—Respondió serio sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

—Esta bien. ¿Que te parece si me platicas que ha sido de tu vida en mi ausencia?—Volvió a hablar recargando su codo en el respaldar del sillón.

—Nada que ya no sepas.—Aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

Y eso a Shinya le molestaba de sobremanera.

—¿Hasta cuando me prestaras atención?

—¿Que dijiste?

—Desde que Mahiru te regalo la espada ya no prestas atención a nada.—Argumento sereno.—Ni siquiera a mi.

—Eso no es cierto.—Refutó sin inmutarse

Eso molesto aun mas a Shinya aunque no lo demostró.

—¿Será que acaso te gusta Mahiru?— Preguntó con una sonrisa picara. Con intensión de molestar a su amigo.

—¡¿Pero que dices?!—Exclamo con un muy leve sonrojo en sus pómulos dándole cara.

Shinya estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que tenia Guren hacia su hermana. Puede que siempre lo negara o evadiera el tema pero era cierto.

La había amado mas que a nadie.

Y el día en que partió fue devastador para el oji-violeta.

Y aunque no se dio cuenta también lo fue para Shinya.

—¿Porque no lo admites?

—No tengo que admitir nada.

Antes de que el albino pudiera seguir molestando un guardia llamo a Guren desde la entrada de la habitación.

El Ichinose se puso de pies y se encamino hacia la entrada donde se encontraba el guardia olvidándose de su espada la cual seguía posada en el sillón.

Shinya al ver la oportunidad tomo la espada y la escondió rápidamente en el lugar donde sabia muy bien Guren nunca buscaría.

Y así fue como llegaron hasta allí.

Shinya soltó una risilla al recordar lo desesperado que se encontraba su amigo por no encontrar su espada.

Pero también sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

.

.

.

—¡Maldición!—mascullo el azabache al no encontrar su espada, ya llevaba mas de una hora buscándola sin éxito.

—Disculpe su majestad...

Habló desde la entrada otro guardia del castillo.

— ¿Que sucede?

—Necesitamos informarle de un problema que surgió en el pueblo cercano al castillo.

[[...]]

En un lugar frío y húmedo se encontraban Krul y Férid esperando a que por fin los dejaran salir de aquel lugar.

—Krul te dije que no lo fueras a golpear— Dijo el albino en tono desaprobatorio— Ahora moriré en este espantoso...¡Ahh!

El albino no pudo completar su oración pues vio algo negro moverse rápidamente de una húmeda esquina de aquella habitación.

Una rata.

Al oír su espantoso chillido el de orbes carmesí se trepo en la espalda de la pelirrosada.

—¡Idiota bajate!— Exclamó molesta la vampiresa mientras intentaba tirarlo pero el albino fue mas astuto y enrolló sus piernas a su cadera.

—¡No!—Chilló—Esa cosa me puede matar.— Dijo aferrándose más a ella.

—Maldito... ¡Pesas!

Krul forcejeaba para quitarse de encima al de cabellos platinos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba este se aferraba más.

—¡Que te bajes!

—¡No!—Respondió el albino.

Krul más molesta que antes tomo una de la piernas a Férid y en seguido lo arrojo hacia aquella esquina musgosa de donde había salido aquel roedor.

—¡Ahh!—Volvió a gritar Férid sacando expulsando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Alejándose de ese asqueroso lugar.

—Vuelves a subir a mi espalda y a la próxima haré que forniques con esa rata.—Advirtió señalándolo.

Férid asintió con una expresión de horror en su rostro,viniendo de Krul sabia que hablaba en serio

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Krul Tepes.— Se escucho al otro lado de la reja.

Krul reconoció la voz al instante acaso es... pensó volviendo su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un hombre de orbes violetas.

[[...]]

-¡Yuu-san!- Grito una chica de cabello lila desde la entrada.

Mikaela volvió la mirada hacia la chica antes de perder el sentido.

—¡Kimizuki-san! ¡Yoichi-san! ¡Ayudaaa!

.

.

.

La fiebre y los delirios habían bajado de a poco. El azabache abrió de apoco los ojos.

—¡Yuu-san por fin despiertas! ¿Como te sientes?—Pregunto la pelilila con una expresión que Yuuichiro nunca pensó vería en ella.

Preocupación.

—Shinoa...—Logro decir Yuu mientras intentaba incorporarse —¿Que fue lo que pasó?

La pelilila soltó un suspiro de relajación, parecía que su amigo se encontraba bien.

—Casi mueres Yuu-san.—Afirmó preocupada—te encontrabas encerrado en el sauna. Si no hubiera llegado...—Decidió no callar, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

La cabeza del azabache daba vueltas sentía que se le podía quebrar en cualquier momento.

—¿Porque decidiste esconderte en el sauna?—Volvió a preguntar la pelilila.

—Pues yo...—Entonces recordó —¡Shinoa!— Exclamó sobresaltando a la mencionada.

—¿Que pasa Yuu-san?

—¡Mika! ¿Como esta Mika?— Pregunto casi en un grito.

—¿Te refieres al chico que se encontraba contigo en el sauna?

—¡Si!—asintió tomándola por los hombros— ¿Como está el?

La pelimorada soltó otro suspiro.

—Cuando los encontré él estaba a tu lado inconsciente. Ahora esta descansando en otra habitación. Kimizuki-san y Yoichi-san lo cuidan— Concluyó.

—¡Llevame con él por favor!

.

.

.

Mikaela abrió lentamente los ojos lentamente.

Parpadeo varias veces intentando que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz.

Se apoyó en el respaldar de la suave cama mientras examinaba con detenimiento la habitación preguntándose porque se hallaba allí.

Intentó hacer memoria pero solo tenia vagos recuerdos.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que se encontraba encerrado en un horno a vapor -que solía llamarse sauna- junto con aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas inconsciente en el suelo... Y entonces... Entonces...

—¡Mika!—Le llamó alguien desde la entrada sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Volvió su mirada hacia la entrada, era Yuuichiro acompañado de una chica pelilila.

—Y-Yuu— articulo a penas el vampiro.

—¿Como te encuentras?—Pregunto preocupado frente a la cama.

—Estoy bien... Yo...

—Lo lamento — Lo interrumpió el oji-esmeralda.

—¿Como dices?—Pregunto confundido.

—Fue mi culpa... Casi morimos por mi culpa...— Habló bajando la mirada.

—Los dejaré solo un momento —Exclamo Shinoa mientras salía de la habitación para que pudieran hablar mas cómodos.

—Yuu-chan...—Le hablo el rubio pero el azabache no levantó la mirada.

—Yuu-chan...—Volvió a decir.

—Lo lamento Mika— respondió casi en un susurro con la mirada gacha.

—No fue tu culpa, Yuu-chan. —exclamo levantando levemente su barbilla con su mano.

—Pero...

—Tu no sabias que quedaríamos atrapados—Lo interrumpió —Así que no te atormentes por eso ¿Si?— dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Esta bien— respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por varios minutos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

Hasta que una duda en el oji-esmeralda se hizo presente.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo...—dijo pensativo— Mika... ¿porque veniste al castillo?

El cuerpo del vampiro se tenso un poco ante la pregunta del príncipe.

Soltó un suspiro. Sabia que tendría que explicarle tarde o temprano.

[[...]]

La oscuridad ya reinaba en el extenso bosque, un cielo límpido bañado de estrellas y el cantar de los grillos hacia aun mas pacífica la noche.

El chirriar de la puerta indicaba que alguien había llegado.

—Que cruel eres Mika-kun. Nos abandonaste en el pueblo.

Mikaela giro su vista al sillón donde se encontraba Férid con una expresión dramática en su rostro acompañado de uno que otro moretón.

Krul se dirigió a la sala para encontrarse con él.

—¿Que le ocurrió a Férid en el rostro? —Pregunto el rubio intrigado. No era de verse seguido a Férid con marcas de golpes.

—Larga historia.—respondió la pelirrosada con un suspiro— ¿Y que hiciste en nuestra ausencia? —Pregunto ahora Krul.

Mikaela esbozo una media sonrisa y extendió una pequeña maceta con dos hermosas rosas plantadas.

La expresión de Krul era para tomarle foto.

—Tu... Es... Pero como... —No lograba completar ninguna oración debido a su asombro. Extendiendo sus brazos recibiendo el obsequio.

—Larga historia.—respondió Mikaela con cierto cansancio y en seguido se dirigió a su alcoba.

Krul solo lo miro hasta que se perdió entre los extensos pasillos.

—¿Acaso sera que...?— se cuestiono a si misma en un susurro apenas audible mientras volvía a mirar las rosas.

Férid solo esbozo una una sonrisa divertida mientras decía:

—Te dije que algún día pasaría.

La preocupación de Krul aumentaba cada vez más.

Holiii n.n *le lanzan piedras sartenes y demás* lo sé, lo sé hace mas de un mes que no actualizo y de verdad lo lamento ㈷7 ㈷7

Pero tengo buena excusa esta vez.

Primero: a Mizuki se le seco el cerebro cual pasa.

Segundo: Eh estado teniendo problemas en la escuela, eso sin mencionar que el cumple de autora-chan se acerca y no la dejan de presionar :v

Y tercero: pensaba actualizar el sábado pero mi cel se puso diva y me borro el cap así que por quedo tan simple u.u

Bien sin mas que decir mas que una sincera disculpa por tardar tanto nos vemos XD

Siguiente cap: acepta tu castigo.


	7. Chapter 7

7-ACEPTA TU CASTIGO.

.

.

.

La débil luz del sol se filtraba a través de las copas de los arboles dejando que las Primeras luces del alba se colaran por el balcón de su habitación. Las cortinas de terciopelo rojo ondeaban ante la suave brisa del viento que se adentraba sin ningún permiso.

Dio un pequeño respingo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a hacerse a la luz que entraba desde el balcón.

Saco primero lentamente los pies de la cama logrando que un escalofrío recorriera por completo su espalda cuando sus dedos tocaron las frías baldosas, estiro los brazos en dirección al techo para desentumecerlos con una gran sonrisa en su definido rostro.

Habia sido una una noche bastante acalorada por lo que opto por dormir tan solo con unos shorts oscuros que le llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas, sin camisa y con las ventanas abiertas.

De descalzo y a paso tranquilo se dirigió a su cuarto de baño dando pequeños bostezos para deshacerse de los restos de sueño que aun quedaban prendidos a su ser y prepararse así para un nuevo día, pero algo incomodo lo detuvo en el acto...

-¡HYAAAAAA!

Grito hasta casi quedarse afónico, completamente aterrado por lo que estaban sintiendo sus manos y estaban viendo sus ojos.

El pelo azabache desbaratado caía en forma de cascada sobre sus voluptuosos senos hasta casi alcanzar su firme vientre. Sus piernas eran largas, firmes y esbeltas, las caderas redondeadas, la piel mas tersa y pálida, la curva que definía su cintura de...¿Avispa?

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a toda prisa hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la esquina de su alcoba.

-¡HYAAAAA!-Volvió a gritar al confirmar lo que tanto temía, se miro detenidamente sin poder creérselo aun, sentía que sus orbes esmeralda se salían de sus cuencas por la tremenda impresión.

Su mano comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo, tocando con la yema de sus dedos, comenzando por su rostro, se veía aun mas definido, sus brazos eran delgados y algo escuálidos, las manos mas delicadas, la cintura se marcaba aun mas, piernas torneadas y blancas...

Sus manos descendieron aun mas hasta llegar hasta el lugar donde se debía encontrar su "Amigo" llevándose la gran impresión de que este ya no estaba allí.

"¡Esto no puede ser!"-Penso-"¡Esto debe ser un sueño, es un sueño, un maldito sueño!"

Se dio una, dos, tres bofetadas tan fuertes que sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron rojas, eso no le importaba, después de todo era un sueño ¿cierto?

Pero el dolor que sentía no parecía indicar que era un sueño.

Corrió directo a su enorme closset de caoba que abarcaba gran parte de su extensa habitación y, al abrir las puertas de este se llevo otra sorpresa.

Su armario que se suponía debía estar repleto de su ropa, ahora se encontraba totalmente vacío sin un solo gancho colgado. Su ropa había desaparecido, sus trajes, sus camisas, su ropa interior todo, a excepción de un hermoso y largo vestido negro con detalles color verde olivo y encaje del mismo color

Confuso por todo lo que estaba pasando dirigió sus esmeraldas a una nota que colgaba del vestido, tomo el pequeño sobre entre sus largos y delicados dedos. y al abrirlo reconoció perfectamente la caligrafía, no tenia ni la mas pequeña duda de quien la había escrito:

 _Muy buenos días Yuu-san ¿Que te pareció mi pequeña sorpresa? Muy creativa y original ¿No crees? Tal vez te preguntes como o porque hice esto, pues bien, recuerdas que al comenzar el juego yo les dije que si ganaba ¿Les pondría un castigo? Pues este es el tuyo Yuu-san. Digamos que una chica muy hermosa le dio a cierto príncipe una poscion que lo convierte en mujer... y tu ya sabes el resto. Muy bueno ¿No? Y, si quieres el antídoto tendrás que salir a buscarme. Si puedes._

 ** _Acepta tu castigo Yuu-san._**

 _PD: Como pensé que una señorita no puede andar con ropa de hombre por el castillo, te deje este lindo vestido para que salgas en mi búsqueda. Buena suerte Yuu-san._

ATT: Shinoa :)

Yuuichiro arrugo con su puño la nota, sentía que le hervía la sangre de furia ¿Como fue capaz Shinoa de hacerle esto?

Esto definitivamente no se iba a quedar así.

* * *

-¿Estas listo?- Pregunto la pelirrosa adentrándose a la habitación.

-Eso creo-Respondió Mikaela viéndose al espejo de cuerpo completo, traía puesto un traje blanco con camisa negra y zapatos del mismo color-¿A donde dices que iremos?- Pregunto sin entender porque vestirse tan formal.

-Vamos a visitar a un viejo amigo-Respondió con una sonrisa mientras le acomodaba bien el cuello de la camisa.-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y hoy nos invito hoy a almorzar en su residencia.

-No sabia que tenias conocidos aquí.

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no te he contado Mika-respondió serena.

-¿Y como fue que lo volviste a ver?

-Pues...

 ** _ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA_**

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Krul Tepes- Hablo una voz desde la entrada.

La mencionada se volvió hacia donde provenía aquella voz, la cual, estaba segura reconocer. Al voltearse se topo con unos penetrantes ojos violetas mirándole del otro lado de la reja a lo cual esbozo una fría sonrisa.

-Guren Ichinose-Respondio tranquilamente mientras veía al azabache sonreirle- Lo mismo digo.

-No sabia que habías vuelto.

-Yo tampoco lo había pensado y sin embargo... heme aquí.

Antes de que el rey pudiera hablar cierto albino los interrumpió.

-Lamento interrumpir su interesante platica y conmovedor encuentro pero...¡Guren-kun sácanos ya de aquí por favor!

El mayor volvió a sonreír con malicia.

-Ferid Bathory... No me digas que le sigues teniendo fobia a los roedores.

-¡NO!

-SI

-¡kRUL!

-¡Mira la rata!

-¡AHHH!

Guren contuvo las ganas de reír, realmente ese par no cambiaba.

-Esta bien en un momento ordeno que los saquen de aquí.

.

.

.

Al cabo de media hora, Guren, Krul y Ferid se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del castillo donde pudieron hablar con mas libertad.

-Así que... ¿Ahora eres el rey?-Pregunto la pelirrosa quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los suaves sillones.

Guren asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi hermano y su esposa fallecieron a causa del hundimiento de su barca cuando venían de regreso. Yuu tenia nueve años en ese entonces, era muy pequeño para tomar aquella responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, así que yo lo sustituyo hasta que se encuentre preparado.

Krul bajo la mirada, sabia que debió ser duro para el joven príncipe perder a sus padres a tan corta edad.

-Lo lamento...

-No te disculpes, por algo suceden las cosas.-Respondió tranquilo-Y ¿Asuramaru no vino con ustedes?-Pregunto curioso de que la hermana de Krul no se encuentre con ella siendo tan unidas.

Krul cerro con fuerza los puños.

-Nos debemos de ir ya-Dijo simplemente poniéndose de pie.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?-Pregunto confuso Ferid.

-Debemos buscar a Mikaela.-Respondió fría.

-¿Amiga tuya?- Pregunto el oji-violeta

-Es mi hijo-Respondió. Guren casi se ahoga con su te.

-No sabia que eras madre Krul.

-Yo tampoco-Acompaño el albino ganándose una mirada severa por parte de la vampiresa.

-De eso platicaremos otro día.

-¿Que te parece si vienes en dos días con el a almorzar? Me encantaría conocerlo.

-Pues...-Dudo.

-Vamos Krul no pasara nada-Le alentó Ferid.

-Esta bien.-Respondió dándose por vencida.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

-Es una larga historia-Respondió la de orbes rojos después de una enorme pausa-Ya esta ahora podremos irnos.-Concluyo cuando termino de arreglar a Mikaela y en seguido partieron al castillo.

.

.

.

\- Sean bienvenidos-Hablo Shinya desde la entrada del castillo con una sonrisa gentil mientras que Guren también sonreía.

-Mucho gusto soy Krul Tepes y el es mi hijo Mikaela Tepes-Presento a ambos con una sonrisa.

-Oh mucho gusto-Le dijo saludándola de mano-Shinya Hiragi es un placer por fin conocer a los amigos lejanos de Guren.-Hablo alto y con entusiasmo a lo que Guren rodó los ojos.

-Así que... ¿Tu eres el famoso Mikaela?-Le dijo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-Mucho gusto- Hablo por fin el rubio extendiendo el brazo.

-El gusto es mio.

-Pero pasen pasen-Invito el Hiragi dando paso al gran pasillo para entraran al castillo.

* * *

 _ **{{{{...}}}}**_

Después de un largo rato peleándose con las ropas femeninas. Yuuichiro por fin logro terminar de alistarse para salir en busca de Shinoa. Se miro de nuevo en el espejo, el vestido era tan largo que le llegaba hasta los pies, la parte superior estaba conformada por un corsé negro con encajes verdes, se ajustaba bien a su delgada cintura haciendo que sus pechos lucieran aun mas, la parte inferior era acampanada con vuelo. En las manos traía puestos unos largos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta el codo protegiendo su delicada y pálida piel.

Ciertamente ese vestido era propio de una princesa.

Solo quedaba un diminuto problema ¿Como haría para que no lo reconocieran? Bien podía haberse convertido en mujer pero seguía siendo el mismo Yuuichiro.

No tenia ni una sola prenda con la cual cubrirse a no ser...

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta su cama rogando que Shinoa no se haya llevado eso también. Removió con desesperación las almohadas de su cama, hasta que encontró lo justo lo que buscaba, soltó un suspiro de alivio de que siguiera ahí.

Una capa blanca, la misma capa que le había prestado Mika el día del Festival.

En un movimiento involuntario Yuuichiro se llevo aquella prenda a la cara, Inhalando el suave aroma impregnado del rubio en ella, soltando una sonrisa divertida al recordar al rubio y en como fue su primer encuentro mientras seguía llenando sus pulmones de aquel aroma tan cautivarte mientras en su mente se creaba la imagen del chico rubio sonriendole con ternura.

-¿ _Que demonios estoy pensando_?-Dijo para si avergonzado mientras sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas y cierto cosquilleo se formaba en su pecho.

Sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza se coloco la capa subiéndose la capucha de esta para poder salir a buscar a su "amiga" que le había formado este problema.

Salio, hecho un vistazo rápido antes de emerger de la habitación. Después de verificar que no hubiera nadie alrededor se deslizo hasta llegar al pasillo. Trato de caminar con ligereza, pero el pesado vestido entorpeció sus pasos. Se pregunto como era posible que Shinoa podía llevar ese tipo de vestidos todo el día.

Sin duda debía aumentarle el sueldo a sus criadas.

Camino con lentitud y cautela entre los extensos pasillos, no quería encontrarse con Guren en estos momentos, seguramente primero se burlaría en su cara de la apariencia que tenia y después, si aun no había muerto de la risa, tal vez le ayudaría.

Para su suerte o desgracia no había ningún sirviente a los alrededores ni pistas de la peli- purpura, Siguió caminando hasta llegar al corredor principal. La capucha de la capa cubría gran parte de su rosto lo cual le dificultaba no chocar con las paredes y muebles que había a su paso.

-¡AUCH!-Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer al suelo sentado.

Yuuichiro se sobo varias veces la cabeza intentando mitigar el dolor del golpe recibido para luego repetir la acción en sus caderas. Realmente dolía.

-Disculpa-Oyó una voz cerca suyo-¿Te encuentras bien?

Al levantar la mirada se llevo la sorpresa numero patata del día, pues quien se hallaba frente suyo era nadie mas que el mismisimo rubio dueño de la capa que traía puesta. Lo miro unos segundos detenidamente, traía puesto un traje de gala blanco que le venia muy bien con su tono de piel, a lo cual no pudo evitar pensar que se veía condenadamente apuesto.

-¿Te lastimaste?-Volvió a preguntar extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a levantar.

-S-si muchas gracias-Hablo casi en un susurro levantando un poco la vista, pero no contaba con que sus ojos chocarían con sus zafiros, haciendo que el corazón del azabache vaya al mil.

Mikaela no dejaba de verla con cierto aire de curiosidad.

-Disculpa...¿Nos hemos visto antes?- Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos causando que las mejillas de la oji-esmeralda se tornaran de un color carmín al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre el.

-D-debo irme-Dijo rápido soltando su mano mientras caminaba a prisa por los pasillos.

-¡Espera!-Hablo Mikaela Tomando su brazo con rapidez. Yuuichiro sudo frío ante su agarre. "Me DESCUBRIÓ"- Penso alarmado.

-¿Mikaela?-Se escucho cerca, era Guren, esto hizo entrar en pánico al príncipe.

-¡Por favor suéltame!-Chillo desesperada mientras le miraba con ojos de suplica.

Ante tal gesto Mikaela se alarmo pensando que tal vez haya incomodado a la joven así que la soltó. Hecho esto la chica misteriosa corrió a toda prisa perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

* * *

 ** _{{{...}}}_**

Yuuichiro se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes del exterior del palacio, inclinado sobre sus rodillas intentando llenar sus pulmones del oxigeno tan preciado que se había abstenido a tomar debido a su carrera a toda velocidad. No podría creer lo que había pasado.

¡Mika le había visto... VESTIDO COMO UNA CHICA!

Realmente su día no podía estar mas complicado y todo por la culpa de la famosa Shinoa que había decidido jugar a convertir a los hombres en mujeres dándole una poción- que solo dios sabe de donde la saco- para llevar al cabo su fin ¿Seria acaso que lo tenia planeado? Tan solo pensar eso le daba escalofríos Shinoa no esa clase de persona ¿O si?

Cuando ya hubo recuperado todo el aire que le hacia falta decidió buscar a la peli-purpura por los alrededores, no debía haber ido muy lejos, tenia que encontrarla pronto el corsé le empezaba a molestar.

Camino hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, no había señales de Shinoa por ningún lado.

La entrada estaba libre por lo que decidió asomarse un poco. Sin embargo no se percato que uno de los guardias se acercaba.

El hombre era alto, ojos miel, cabellera rojiza y grandes músculos. Al ver a Yuuichiro quien se había vuelto a subir la capucha y miraba al exterior, al hombre le sorprendió que una chica se encontrara merodeando el castillo.

-HEY TU ¿Quien eres, y que haces cerca del castillo?-Le grito acercandosele, viendo como la chica dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, .-¿Que acaso no escuchas?- Volvió a decir sin recibir respuesta alguna.

El Guardia molesto llego donde la chica tomándola fuerte de la muñeca a lo que Yuuichiro soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿QUIEN ERES?-Grito molesto. Yuuichiro se asusto no debía dejar que nadie le viera así, debía inventar algo rápido.

-Extranjera-Respondió por fin la azabache ocultando lo mas que podía la cara-Me he perdido y estoy pidiendo indicaciones.

El hombre lejos de creerse ese cuento de un tirón retiro la capucha de su cabeza, dejando visible su cabello y su cara.

-¡Suéltame!- Hablo nervioso por lo que había hecho aquel sujeto quien le miraba de una manera extraña poniéndolo tenso.

Se limitó a observarla. Aquella jovencita descarada, de pelo azabache vestida con aquel fino y delicado traje, era exquisita. Sus facciones eran bellas y delicadas y para su suerte estaba perdida o al menos eso creía el. ¿Porque no divertirse un rato?

-¿Dice que esta perdida mi lady?-Hablo acercándose a ella.

-S-si pero creo que ya se donde debo ir.-Se excuso intentando volver a los jardines pero el hombre no le permitió el paso. Este le sonreía maliciosamente

Su paciencia comenzaba a acabarse.

Era cierto que algunos guardias del reino eran unos depravados y abusaban de su poder, a lo cual Guren siempre que se enteraba de estos casos los despedía rápidamente.

Este era un vivo caso de ellos.

—Sois una criatura altamente deseable mi lady.-Exclamo mostrando una sonrisa socarrona

Aquello le revolvió el estómago al príncipe ¿Qué pretendía aquel imbécil? En definitiva mataría a Shinoa cuando la viera por haberle metido en este lío , claro si lograba salir bien de este problema.

Le apretó la mano, y acercándose más de la cuenta a ella, murmuró:

—Espero que no tenga planes hoy —Yuuichiro se echó para atrás, pero aquel hombre no se daba por vencido, acercándose de nuevo a ella, adoptó un tono altivo mientras le clavaba su sucia mirada en los pechos y poso una de sus manos en la cintura de el príncipe.

¡Oh esto era demasiado!

-Quita tu asquerosa mirada de mi cuerpo si no queréis que os arranque la mano en este instante.-Exclamo fulminandole con la mirada mientras retiraba y le apretaba la mano a aquel sucio hombre. Puede que en este momento sea una chica pero no se dejaría manosear por escorias como el.

El sujeto se soltó y se tocó la mano dolorida. Le hubiera gustado abofetear a aquella malcriada pero debía admitir que su fuerte carácter le atraía aun mas.

Sin aviso alguno se acerco mas a Yuuichiro acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, la joven de orbes esmeralda retrocedió cuanto pudo hasta que su espalda se topo con la fría pared de piedra.

Defenderse no era una opción, aquel sujeto le ganaba en altura y fuerza, entonces ¿Que hacer? Para que no pudiera defenderse este le sujeto fuerte de la muñecas haciendo que esta vez Yuuichiro se queje fuerte de dolor, posiciono ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Sabias que no acepto un no por respuesta?-Exclamo aquel hombre mientras sujetaba el mentón de la chica obligandola a levantar el rostro.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Le amenazo la chica de orbes esmeralda mas furiosa que nunca. El tipo solo sonrió con malicia en respuesta.

-O si no ¿Que?

El príncipe intento forcejear pero le resulto imposible, aquel hombre lo tenia bien sujeto, y, en seguido volvió a posar su mano libre sobre su cintura deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar a su muslo.

Debía hacer algo, tenia que hacer algo o si no aquel sujeto... ¿Pero que hacer?

-¿Sabias que me existan las mujeres que se hacen las difíciles?- Susurro en su oído haciendo estremecer al azabache por sentir su aliento cerca.

 _¡Por favor alguien quien sea ayúdeme. Mika por favor sálvame. Ayúdame!_

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Y aquí acaba el cap "Le lanzan piedras por dejarlo ahí" Chan chan chaaan ¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **¿Yuu lograra salvarse de esta situación? ¿Volverá a ser hombre XD?**_

 _ **Lo sabran en el sig cap.**_

 _ **PD: ES EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA O.O**_

 _ **Si les soy sincera a mi no me gusto tal vez lo edite para que quede mejor.**_

 _ **Una cosa mas ¿Que les ha parecuido la historia hasta ahora? Realmente me haria muy feliz saber sus opiniones n.n**_

 _ **sin mas que decir hasta la proxima :D**_


End file.
